


merome one shot; zombie apocalypse

by displeased_aleksandr



Category: Merome - Fandom, the pack - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displeased_aleksandr/pseuds/displeased_aleksandr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey hey this is my first work on here and feedback would be much appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote>





	merome one shot; zombie apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey this is my first work on here and feedback would be much appreciated!

Jerome found a working radio and a tape with songs on it that still worked. He wanted to do something nice for Mitch as he wasn't feeling well. Jerome sets down the nicest blanket he could find, which still had holes in it and stains but hey, that's the best he could do at the moment. He sets down some paper plates with some noodles he had cooked on it and paper cups with some juice he managed to find as well.

Jerome goes over to the radio and sets it beside the blanket and places the tape inside of it. He closes the slot and smiles sadly as he presses play, hoping it was enough to drown out the noises of the undead that were just a wall away from he and Mitch. It did little to help and he figures it will have to do. Jerome walks into the other room, doing his best to ignore the groans and moans of the undead as they bang on the wall, demanding to be let in to finish them off. Mitch is laying down and resting his eyes when he hears Jerome's steps and he opens his eyes, smiling slightly at Jerome. 

"Hey biggums." he says weakly. Blood staining his shirt and pants. Some blood on his face.

"Hey." Jerome replies, smiling back at him slightly. "Time to eat, Mitch." he says and Mitch nods trying his best to get up. He's unable to get up until Jerome helps him. He leans on the Italian male more than he wishes but he can't help it. Jerome helps him to the other room and sits him down beside his plate.

  "Looks delicious." Mitch says and digs in, with help from Jerome of course. Soon after Mitch finishes, a love song comes on. Jerome stands and holds out his hand to Mitch.

"May I have this dance?" He asks and Mitch smiles and grabs his hand with his and manages to stand up.

"Of course." he replies and puts his arms around Jerome's neck as Jerome places his hands on Mitch's waist. Mitch rests his head on Jerome's chest as they sway side to side, slowly making their way around the room in a dance full of passion. Jerome leans down to Mitch's ear and whispers the words of the love song to him with some coughs from Mitch here and there.

" _Unforgettable_

_That's what you are,_

_Unforgettable_

_Tho' near or far._

_Like a song of love that clings to me,_

_How the thought of you does things to me.  Never before_

_Has someone been more..._

_Unforgettable_

_In every way, and forever more_

_That's how you'll stay._

_That's why, darling, it's incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that I am_

_Unforgettable, too._

_Unforgettable_

_In every way,  and forever more_

_That's how you'll stay._

_That's why, darling, it's incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that I am_

_Unforgettable, too._ "

The song slowly comes to an end. The sounds of the undead getting louder as the song gets softer and softer until the end.

"I love you Jerome Aceti" Mitch says as he slowly succumbs to his wound given to him by the undead earlier that week. Jerome keeps dancing, gently making Mitch look up at him, his eyes cold and dead. Jerome softly places his lips on his for a short while before pulling away, a single tear going down his face as Mitch starts to move, now one of those undead beings slowly awakening.

"I love you too Mitchell Hughes" Jerome whispers as the tears run freely now and Mitch, now a shell of the person he once was, looks up at Jerome before biting his neck and too infecting Jerome with the virus and continuing on to eat him.


End file.
